howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foreverwing
The Foreverwing is a Boulder Class dragon introduced in Rise of Berk update 1.11.0. The Foreverwing in said game shares a special, almost telepathic, connection with Hiccup. Description The Foreverwing resides in a mountain side hidden by trees and rocks. It is the perfect camouflage for this Dragon, which would rather spend its time sleeping! So make sure it’s not disturbed! It has a special connection with Hiccup, almost telepathic. Appearance The Foreverwing is a colossal dragon. It has a woody brown colour and the what seems to be like branches at the back of its head and below its chin. These 'branch-like' objects resemble hair and a beard. With small, kind eyes and an old appearance, this dragons looks rather old and wise. The Foreverwing has thick foliage such as trees and vegetation on its back. Most of its body, including its wings are concealed by the foliage and only its head is revealed. Abilities Camouflage The Foreverwing uses the foliage on its back as camouflage that leads others to think that it is just part of a mountain side. The dense foliage on its back covers almost its entire body, except for its head and limbs. Their body, by itself, resembles wood and earth. Thus, even when its head is revealed, it is hard to spot a Foreverwing. This may help it hunt, escape, or even simply get some sleep undisturbed. Command The Foreverwing, like the Red Death, the Bewilderbeast, the Screaming Death and other alpha species, have loyal subjects under its command; the Foreverwings are known as Seedling Dragons. The Foreverwing seems to be a benevolent leader, and does not treat its subject dragons harshly. They are seen openly flying around it in most of its artwork. Telepathy The Foreverwing is capable of telepathy and according to Rise of Berk, it shares a special, nearly telepathic connection with Hiccup, though why or how this is unknown. Behavior The Foreverwing enjoys sleeping most of the time and does not like to be disturbed. Its stillness when sleeping also contributes to its great camouflaging abilities. This dragon appears to be lazy and has a huge temper when it is awakened without its consent. Trivia * They may have appeared in the movies and shows. This is supported by the fact they look like the sides of mountains when they are sleeping. **However, it would not be intentionally. * For some reason, one of the Foreverwing's feet is often seen inside a cave. Why it keeps it there is unknown, but can be referenced to a turtle or tortoise because the mountain side acts as a shell. * The ability of telepathy for this dragon might be possible to all humans with a pure heart, like Hiccup have shown to have thinking other dragons then himself possible shows this dragon enough trust to be able to speak with this great connection. Gallery Foreverwing art.png Foreverwing Ingame.png Screen shot 2015-05-05 at 16.57.48.png|Concept art. RoB achievements.png 11889693 1004380196259729 8257609197484919671 n.png|The Foreverwing as a legendary dragon along with the Green Death (Red Death), Bewilderbeast, and Screaming Death Category:Alpha Species Category:Alpha Class Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Boulder Class